Night of festival
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Lately Leo does not pay attention to what I say, that what really annoys me. He just is reading and reading, but ... About a same topic. Elliot x Leo.


Hi Everyone~ this fanfic I wrote it originally in Spanish, but I have given my best to try to translate it into English at the request of someone, I hope you enjoy

* * *

The last days Leo seemed a little out of it, as if something were tormenting, no matter how many times I ask, he always answer that all it's well, that is thing mine, really made me want to grab him and kick him from here to the other wing of the academy.

-Elliot- Leo called me in a serious way.

-What do you want?-I inquired while stroked my temple with the tips of my fingers, trying to calm the migraine that It give me just thinking the same thing

-You're weird-He said quietly, that made me boil the blood and in one movement, I take him from his shirt, cornered him against the wall and look him annoying

-Look who's talking!-I screamed.

Calmly he grabbed me by my wrists, squeezing them with great force , causing me to complained and forces me to let him go.

-It's wrong to take people in that way-He advised me without smiling at all, his attitude sometimes annoys me, but after all it he's who is right. In the end, he went walking quietly down the hall , leaving me ago without another word.

I smiled annoying and hit the wall with his fist.- Mother fucker-... I whispered, with my head on the point of exploit me, I sighed and tried to calm down, making bile win not achieve anything at all . Now I have to put a plan to investigate Leo , who has always been a mystery after another , irritating but interesting.

I put my hands into the pockets of my pants and I begin to walk head down, thinking.

Where can I find any clues?

I furrowed brow, annoyed, and went up to my bedroom, which I shared with Leo, he wasn't here so take advantage to snoop through his things a bit.

Damn, enter his room is a sin , I would classify it as prohibited by the fucking earth, he had books scattered everywhere, and the bed was the most affected.

-Leo ... Bastard-I spit and I set out to try to find some clue , hint , or something, but only saw books here , books there, mountains of books.

- What do you think you're doing, Elliot?-Listened to the voice of Leo really be behind me, I stay frozen and turned away, actually I know him, apparently he was angry and he comes with books in hand.

-I ...-I stammered but before continuing I got a good kick in the face knocking me to the floor finish- What do you think doing?!-Shouted.

-which should answer that's you-He challenged me.

He ignored me and walked to the night stand beside his bed and that's where he left his books. I diverted the look annoying and I noticed familiar titles of those books

-Leo- I called him out of nothing-, a question...

-Yes, tell me .

-Have you ever been to a festival?-I Inquired, looking almost expressionless, all these books were about traditional festivals and was the first thing that came to mind.

I think I screwed up , he just stood in silence for a long time with a dejected countenance , that the answer was obvious, since he had been an orphan until it became my servant , it was obvious that he had not been to one .

Eat me earth, please.

-You're an idiot, Ellio-Het smiled, is evading my comment and making me feel that he had read my my last thoughts

I crossed my arms and thought for a moment.-Get up-He pulled me of my thoughts, damn, he give me out a hand to help me to stand me, as I smiled him by that gesture and I accepted his help.

-I'll take you to a festival-I said with a smile-So, you have to get dressed for the occasion- It was the last thing I said.

- But Elli ... - I left his room , slamming the door before he could object against me.

I sighed and went to my room, I not worried about it, I just dressed in black trousers and blue jacket that was over my white shirt, anyway it was just a festival, I guess it's something casual, this would be the second time that I'm going to one, the first can not remember almost nothing, only that I had gone with Vanessa, and we went to places that kept me amused.

I smiled at the memories. When I the door opened, I looked perplexed, he was more elegant than my clothes, including wearing a short coat.

-What the hell?-I Stammered.

-According to all the books I've read, most well dressed when they go to a festival-He confessed.

I had really nailed him it with that of the festival. Avoid any comment and I only went to the door with him, we walked to the exit and we invent another excuse and walked out without problems . It was the right time, just beginning to get dark and the sky was tinged with orange tones .

I looked sideways at Leo , was with a smile perfectly drawn from side to side.

-Excited?-I Consulted.

-Really much exited- Exclaimed looking at me with his wide smile, he never behaved so.

When we got to the festival, Leo outline a perfect "o" that formed in his lips with surprise, it had colored lamps everywhere, game booths and others of food; we walked among the people watching what was .

- I'll play that-Leo ad pointing to a target shooting game with darts, most children were playing .

-Go ahead-I said and he went straight to play, his smile faded when he had the dart in hand, threw it and was right on target

-Take-He said me as I gave a stuffed cat,Oh God! I think my eyes shone with joy at the sight. Leo laughed .

I blushed a little and I frowned, trying to hide what happened, taking the bear.

-Thanks Leo-I mumbled in a low voice and continued our journey .

He enjoyed it.

I just looked at him, sometimes I was amazed that this was the same guy that I met stubborn at the orphanage, which more than once gave me a spanking for saying stupid things, he was what I really wanted, someone watching me in the eye without fear me and he got to my level, I wasn't looking for a servant, I was looking for a friend and found it.

-Elliot- He took me out of my thoughts for the umpteenth time on the same day-, takes-He offer me something, this time it was a mask, I missed so much in my mind that I did not realize in what moment had won or purchased this thing.

-What's this for?-I Inquired .

-Obviously, these so out of time in that outfit, at least that thing will help you spend a little more unnoticed-I smiled with great discomfort thanks to That comment.

I take the purple mask and I placed me, it really was not my style, but most did. When he saw that I was using it, he smiled and continued walking, I followed him closely, I realized that sometimes turned and gave me a quick look.

Children ran from here to there and suddenly Leo also started running, I wasn't able to do more than to follow him, he looked at me sideways and laughed . We reached a little way from the festival, but was very quiet.

-It was fun- commented panting and I just nodded .

-Would you go to see the fireworks?-I asked a little serious to catch his breath. he just nodded, smiling calmly.

Where we were it was perfect, we jumped a fence and I bring him to a high point where he could appreciate the show , no one was there , just grass and a few trees around .

-I want to start-said with unconcealed emotion in his voice as, oddly enough, he took off his glasses and kept them in the pocket of his pants to put on a light blue mask.

-You have to be patient-I said, this scene looked like a typical father and his young son.

-I don't have of other-He complained giving me a look without those glasses, now could appreciate his amethyst eyes, even though we were under the veil of night.

We both smiled... Come to think a little, since I met Leo, I always was the one who took the first steps in all, I was the one who made the first move to talk , I was who took the first step to offer him to be more than just a servant, he was what I wanted, I dedicated him a song that I wrote , and he did the same... This was something more than friendship?

my cheeks began to colorarse. That idiotic ideas!

I slowly started to push to corner against a arobol and putting pressure on his hand in it.

What am I thinking?

He looked at me with wide eyes, really confused because of me, he wanted to give me a good punch but I stopped his hand and I did him the same thing he had done with the other.

What am I doing?

Unconscious, I was taking the first step to something that deep inside of me had wanted a time back.

I looked him serious and I realized that now the corner of his mouth was trembling and the look of his eyes was that of a little scared. I move closer to his face until he had only a couple of inches that separated our mouths , our breaths clashed .

- you will... do it now-Leo said almost in a whisper .

What was happening now?

Press your hands against the trunk doing that complained bitterly about the pain, I separated from him and staring him.

-Tell me what happened to you these days- I insisted again, it was not just about the festival, there was more.

He looked at me, his eyes conveyed me anger and pain, that bothered me a little.- You never notice anything!- Squealed? Trying to free his wrists from my grip, I was attempt to assemble the pieces of what happened in my head, but it was so annoying ...

I kissed him. Instantly her struggles ceased.

Was that? Feelings frustrated ...

* * *

Thanks For Read!

**Review? :3**


End file.
